


Warmth

by Kat210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pining Castiel, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Castiel Novak ends up getting a ride from Dean Winchester whom he has been crushing on. It's nerve wracking enough being stuck in the car for five hours, but add in a blizzard and well, there are only so many ways one can get warm.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Warmth

Castiel Novak slid down the booth, his beer partly blocking his view. Blue eyes peered around the brown bottle. His breathing quickened as he stared at the object of his affection. Fingers dug into the cracked plastic on the seat under him. 

"What are you doing?"   
Eyes flickered over to the man seated next to him. Gabriel had his eyebrow arched up and was trying unsuccessfully to smother a grin. Castiel reluctantly straightened up, casting another glance over to the beautiful man, who was leaning over the counter laughing at something the bartender had said. A curl of jealously flickered inside his stomach.   
"Don't we have a class with him?" Gabriel asked, squinting in the man's direction. His 22 year old cousin sighed.   
"Yes," he admitted, voice weak.   
"Huh," Gabriel said, "so do you have a crush on him or something?"  
Castiel was silent. The heat in his cheeks answered the other man's question. Gabriel chuckled, "Oh Cassie," he said sounding very amused, and to Castiel's ears, pitying.  
The man scowled at the nickname that his family was fond of, before he cast one last longing glance at Dean Winchester, whom had finished flirting with the red head tending bar and was now heading over to a booth on the other side of the building, where another (giant) man sat with a pretty blonde.   
"So, aren't you going to do anything?" Gabriel butted into his cousin's thoughts.  
Castiel glanced down at the table, a sick feeling in his stomach. "No." he answered softly. He knew there was no way Dean would ever return his affections. No one ever had before.   
The young college student shivered as he made his way through the ankle deep snow to the brick building, bag on his shoulder feeling heavier with each step. What seemed like years later, he made it through the doors into the significantly warmer building. Castiel stood for a moment, letting the warmth seep into his body. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a body hitting him.  
"Sorry man," his fellow student said with a laugh. The 22 year old couldn't move. The voice swarmed around him, the familiarity making his pulse race. He swallowed hard.

"Hey it's Castiel right?"  
He slowly turned and looked into green eyes, at the sound of his name.   
"We have a couple of classes together. Dean Winchester," Dean stuck out his hand. Castiel stared at it for a moment. Without thinking about it his hand moved and he found himself shaking hands with his crush.   
"So are you ready for the end of the semester?" the slightly taller man asked, as they walked in together.  
"I hope so," Castiel found himself responding. His mind was racing and he was stunned at himself for acting so normal.  
Castiel quickly moved ahead and headed to the closest seat, fully expecting the other student to go sit with his friends in the class.  
His spine stiffened as he turned to confirm that the person whom had just sat down to his right was who he thought it was.  
Dean grinned at him. Castiel felt the blood in his body heading downward. He shifted in his seat. It was going to be a long class. 

Castiel walked out of the lecture hall, still not fully understanding what was happening. Dean Winchester was right at his side, chatting away about class.  
"So you and me right?" Castiel jerked out of his thoughts and turned to look at the other man bewildered.   
"Study," Dean said, in a slightly questioning tone. "For our final?" Castiel blinked at him.   
"Cassie!" An arm was flung around Castiel's shoulder. "Oh! Hey," Gabriel let out a smirk at Dean, whose smile faltered slightly at the smaller man.  
"Are you ready to go?" Gabriel asked his cousin.  
"Go?" Castiel asked, very aware of Dean watching them, and knowing that his cousin was getting ready to tease him, as soon as his crush left.   
"Family party tonight? Remember? About five hours away? I'm driving you," his cousin reminded him.   
"Family party? You two are related," Dean broke in. Both cousins turned to look at the other man. Gabriel's grin, if possible, got even wider.  
"Cassie and I? We're cousins. Is there a reason you ask?" Castiel could have died at the suggestive note in his tone.   
Dean flushed. "You just, you seem so different."   
There was a silence.  
"So ready to go?" Gabriel pushed. "Or are you planning on finding another ride?" Castiel paused for a moment. There was something about the way his cousin had said that, but he had no idea what he might be suggesting. His stomach dropped. If he left now, he wouldn't be able to study with Dean. However he couldn't lie and say a tiny part of him wasn't relieved. His life would be able to go on as normal as he admired Dean from afar.   
"Oh yea, I guess, sorry Dean-"   
"I can drive you," Castiel and Gabriel both stared. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, flushing again at what he had just blurted out.   
"I mean if you wanted to study, I c-can drive you to your family party after." Castiel knew his eyes were wide. He felt a hand clap him on his shoulder.  
"Sounds perfect," Gabriel trilled.   
A few hours later and Castiel found himself in Dean's car, or Baby as the owner called her. (Castiel had had a lecture on how Baby was not an "it".) For the first twenty minutes or so the two men had sat quietly just listening to music. Then Dean had suggested a game of 20 questions about each other. That had lasted about an hour. This eventually turned to conversation. Castiel had learned about Dean's brother Sammy, his car that he had inherited from his Dad and his Uncle Bobby. He hadn't wanted to pry about the other man's mother, whom Dean did not mention at all. The two men fell silent as Castiel turned to look out the window, seeing snow coming down. 

"What did you do?" Castiel fumed, turning angry eyes on Dean Winchester, a sick feeling in his stomach.   
"I didn't do anything," Dean retorted back, hands moving over his side of the car, as if he could get it to restart by touch alone. Castiel stared out the window of the car, watching the snowflakes fall, trying to calm his shaking hands, before really noticing what was happening outside. 

"Dean, it's getting heavier," the man said.   
Dean grunted in response. "I'm gonna have to go outside and check under the hood," he said, clearly not listening to Castiel.   
"Dean," Cas said again, a bit more frantically this time.   
"What?" The man said, turning to look, body half out of the car. Castiel gestured toward the windows. Dean turned and saw the flakes that were coming down.  
"So?" he asked.   
"It's getting heavier. What if we get stuck here all night?" 

Dean stared at Castiel and then rolled his eyes before climbing out of the car. The dark haired man watched the other man's figure as he trotted around the front of the car.   
The accounting student sighed as he lifted his sweater from his lap to put on. He grimaced at the sight the sweater had been hiding. He had been hoping his erection wasn't that obvious, but seeing the sight of the tent in his pants ruined that. He willed his body to relax. Ever since he had gotten into the car with the gorgeous man, his nerves had been on edge. It had been hard enough being in the enclosed space with him, but when the car had stopped... Castiel bit his lip as he glanced up to see if Dean was coming back. His heart stopped for a second. White covered the windows. The heavy snowfall had turned into a blizzard and quickly. 

The man began panicking. Just then the door opened and Dean threw himself into his seat.   
"I don't think we're going anywhere for awhile man," he said. "You're just lucky I come prepared."   
Castiel stared at him.   
"I keep a shovel and a box of food in the trunk." His smile faltered. "I have to get out of the car to go get it though."   
Castiel shivered as the door was opened, and then later when it was opened again, the box of food tossed into the seat between the two college students.   
"Dig in," Dean grinned. 

Castiel shivered again. Dean sighed. The two had finished their meager meal twenty minutes before, both of them silently agreeing to save the rest of the food just in case.   
"I can't help it," the dark haired man said. "It's cold."   
"Fine. There's a sleeping bag in the backseat. Grab it and crawl in."  
Castiel turned and climbed over the top of the seat into the back, his foot just missing the other man's head.   
"Hey watch it. You're suppose to get out and go around," Dean complained.   
He was ignored in favor of getting into and snuggling into the sleeping bag. There was nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing for awhile, before Castiel drifted off to sleep.   
"Move over Cas," Dean said.  
Cas blearily opened his eyes as Dean landed on his side. "Ow."   
"Sorry. I'm joining you in that sleeping bag," he was told. Castiel fully woke up when he heard that.  
Dean in the sleeping bag with him? With parts smashed together?  
It was then that the accounting student noticed the other man shivering. He bit his lip, but unzipped the bag so the other man could climb in. Dean pressed against him as he rezipped the bag, breath heavy on Castiel's neck. He purposely kept his back to his crush, so he wouldn't reveal that his dick was trying to escape his pants, pressing insistently against the zipper. A situation that wasn't helped by feeling every inch of Dean's body pressed up against him, smelling that unique Dean smell. Any hope of going back to sleep was ruined by his awareness of the other man. 

Silence fell. Castiel was about convinced that Dean had fallen asleep when he felt the shiver run through the body next to his.   
"C-Cas," Dean said. "I'm not getting any warmer."  
Castiel didn't say anything, but he wasn't that warm either.  
"I think that we have to share our body heat," Dean continued softly.  
It took a second to grasp what Dean was suggesting. Aren't we already sharing our body heat? Castiel began to think, when he realized what Dean was really saying.  
"Oh."  
He heard the sound of the zipper being undone as Dean struggled out. Castiel chanced a look at him.  
"Yea, so we'll just, um, undress and get in," Dean was flushing even harder than earlier that day.   
"Ok".  
Taking off his clothes with shaking hands, Castiel wondered how he had gotten from staring at Dean over a bottle of beer to undressing and sharing a sleeping bag. He carefully climbed in not looking at Dean and again faced his back toward him. His aching cock was rejoicing at being freed from his pants, and seemed to be enjoying rubbing against the fabric of the sleeping bag. He had to refrain himself from humping into the material. There was movement behind him and slowly Dean slid into the sleeping back again. Castiel bit his lip as he felt Dean's naked body pressed up against his. Dean seemed to be on his back this time, only his side pressing against him.   
"Are you," Dean cleared his throat, "are you any warmer," he asked.   
Warmer? He was freaking on fire.   
"Um yea," Castiel mumbled out.   
"Good."   
Castiel jerked awake, disbelieving he could have fallen asleep. Then awareness hit him. Dean was wrapped around him, one leg through Castiel's own, arm thrown over him, fingers brushing along Castiel's nipple. Castiel's dick was dripping with stickiness, still urging Castiel to start humping into the sleeping bag. Dean murmured in his sleep shifting slightly. Just enough to make Castiel aware that Dean's own cock was pressing into the crack in his ass. Rather insistently. Castiel couldn't help himself, he shoved his ass back toward Dean, rubbing himself against him, moans leaking out of his mouth at the pleasure that coursed through his body. There was a sharp intake of breath, then a pause in Dean's movement. Castiel knew instantly that Dean had woken up. A part of him didn't care as he shoved his ass back once more. 

The hand on his chest moved slightly and then began rubbing his nipple harder as the thrusting against Castiel continued even faster.   
A groan spilled out of the warm body behind his, before Castiel found himself being shifted to on his back, Dean hovering over him.  
"Want you, wanted you so long," Dean panted out, eyes wild, his cock rubbing against Castiel's. Castiel couldn't speak, just dropped his head back and kept thrusting his hips up.   
"So beautiful Cas," Dean breathed, his hand reaching down, brushing over Castiel's cock before moving lower.   
"Dean" Castiel ached for the other man, gasping as he felt fingers breach his hole.  
"Want to make you come, so hard, wanna hear you scream," Dean confessed, increasing the amount of fingers in the other man's ass. Castiel could feel that they were wet with something. Apparently Dean WAS prepared. 

Castiel's mind was hazy with need. The fingers were removed and then replaced. Dean began thrusting hard into his classmate. Castiel screamed as Dean hit just the right spot and came, spurts of come over both men. Dean followed a few seconds later before collapsing on top, his dick still in his newfound lover, come dripping out of Castiel's hole.  
The two men gasped for breath as they lay intertwined with one another. "Well that's one way to stay warm until the storm passes," Castiel gasped out, laughing.  
"It's a way to stay warm after the storm passes too," Dean said quietly, glancing at the other man. Castiel stopped laughing for a moment and then smiled.  
"Yea, it is," he said, before surging up to kiss the other.


End file.
